It Wasn't You
by Radika Sundari
Summary: 'Curar el alma a través de los sentidos'. Luego de la resurrección Saga tiene un encuentro con Radamanthys en circunstancias poco favorables para él, la desesperación lo llevan a aferrarse a él sin saber que eso puede llevarlo a tocar fondo.
1. I

**Advertencias**: Doub-con, ligero OoC, lemon, lenguaje soez, Yaoi. Fic parcialmente censurado para cumplir con las normas de la página.

**Declaración:** Historia sin fines de lucro, Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

**I**

Un empujón final le avisó a Saga que el otro hombre había terminado, un verdadero alivio, porque aquello comenzaba a ser doloroso. Ya con licencia para dejar de moverse, se dejó caer sobre el pecho del otro, jadeando de agotamiento y a punto de quedarse dormido. Radamanthys lo empujó bruscamente, para quitárselo de encima y lo echó a un lado.

– ¡Mierda! Como pesas, géminis.

No le importó, estaba perdido en la agradable sensación de alivio que solía quedarle después del sexo, cuando todo su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que no podía interferir con los pensamientos de su mente. Recordaba cosas terribles, heridas de su pasado, terrores ocultos y escenas que hubiera preferido desterrar de su memoria; pero en ese momento no le resultaban dolorosas… en esos momentos de completa relajación podía contemplarlas sin sentir que le destrozaban. Su catarsis personal era hablar sobre lo que pensaba en voz alta, sabiendo que el otro escuchaba, aunque fingiera ignorarle.

–Kanon lo hace así también – comenzó, rememorando aquella vez que había entrado a su templo sólo para encontrar a su hermano con Milo en medio de la sala de estar. Sus manos dibujaron la imagen de un cuerpo sobre su propio regazo y a Radamanthys -que miraba de reojo- no le fue difícil imaginarse a alguien allí – Lo sostiene de las caderas y así puede guiarle que tan rápido ha de ir y a Milo le gusta, el cabello se le mueve, ondeando – y lo dibujó con sus manos, viviendo intensamente esa imagen – y sus mejillas están rojas. Sus hombros…

Y siguió hablando, aunque era uno de los recuerdos que más dolor solía causarle, justo ahoranpodía rememorarlo sin más reacción que la imperiosa necesidad de hablar sobre ello. Delinearle la imagen al otro, que seguía fingiendo no enterarse.

Sus palabras fueron gráficas y detalladas, y Radamanthys lo dejó hablar, no se le dificultó imaginarse el cuerpo del escorpión celeste –a quien había visto sólo un par de veces – frente a él, perlado de sudor, enrojecido y vibrante. Gruñó disgustado cuando la imagen en su cabeza varió un poco para convertirse en la del hombre que tenía recostado a su lado. Le fastidiaba que hiciera eso, siempre justo después de hacerlo aquel salía con alguna fantasía erótica con otro. Sin embargo no dijo nada, no lo interrumpió solo miró fijamente su expresión, mientras continuaba.

finalmente Saga se giró boca abajo, apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

–Cállate ya, géminis.

Y subiéndose sobre su espalda, le mordió el cuello, mientras sus caderas se acomodaban de nuevo, sin más preámbulos. Saga jadeó, removiéndose, era demasiado pronto, aun sentía el ardor y el escozor del encuentro de hacía unos momentos y no estaba deseando otro.

– ¡Para! –exclamó con molestia – ¡Bájate!

El juez no lo escuchó, estaba demasiado ansioso y continuó, lastimándolo. Saga se reveló dándole un fuerte codazo en la boca del estómago y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas.

– ¡Diablos! ¡Te digo que no quiero!

Radamanthys resolló, necesitado de aire, frustrado, ofendido y furioso.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Si ya no tienes ganas de hacerlo, deja esas fantasías de lado! Que me irrita estarte oyendo sobre cómo deseas montarte a alguien más.

Saga no iba a disculparse, necesitaba hablar de esas cosas.

–Es que Kanon…

–Y para esa mierda de Kanon, Kanon.

Saga frunció el seño, y aunque sintió un mal presentimiento bajando por su espalda como agua fría decidió no callarse.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Radamanthys se lo dijo, con todas sus letras; si Saga hubiera conservado su habilidad para estudiar las estrellas y lo hubiera hecho unos momentos antes, o si hubiera sabido leer la honda frustración en los rasgos del inglés, o si hubiera tenido un poco de prudencia se habría callado. Pero no había forma de que pudiera prever lo que iba a pasar, así que no tuvo forma de evitarlo.

Y al final, el resultado de todo era ese. Encontrarse aún peor que antes, con una honda fractura abriéndose espacio en su pecho; un dolor hueco, como a punto de morirse, con la sensación de que el vació dentro de él lo ocupaba todo y que no tardaría en escuchar una voz sombría llamando "Saga" dentro de él. Lo asaltó el pánico a volverse loco, una vez más.


	2. II

**Advertencias**: Doub-con, ligero OoC, lemon, lenguaje soez, Yaoi. Fic parcialmente censurado para cumplir con las normas de la página.

II

Había superado todos sus demonios una vez pero su único éxito en esa ocasión había sido suicidarse. Después aquella voz dentro de sí no volvió, pero a penas y había tenido tiempo de nada… tenía la esperanza de morir nuevamente con tranquilidad y permanecer encerrado en aquella piedra para siempre, sin tener que preocuparse del mundo exterior nunca más.

Pero eso no pudo ser, porque su diosa –compasiva hasta decir basta– lo había llamado de regreso junto con los otros. Mientras pateaba las rocas sueltas en la cima de cabo Sunión no le fue difícil recordar su resurrección. Un dolor intenso y total, que había durado solo unos segundos, y luego despertar vomitando y ardiendo en fiebre… había pasado semanas delirando en la cama, antes de que su mente pudiera comprender de qué se trataba aquello, donde estaba o quién era. En los breves momentos de lucidez estaba solo, pues su diosa tenía otros trece caballeros en similar estado que atender; pero no era la presencia de ella o de ellos la que extrañó, sino la que habitaba dentro de su propia cabeza. Habían estado juntos tanto tiempo, y de pronto se encontraba a sí mismo solo y desprotegido.

Aun cuando ya había recobrado el control de su cuerpo se rehusó a abandonar la recamara más recóndita de su templo; no quería salir, ¿qué iba a encontrarse? El cuerpo vivo de su delito en Aioros y Kanon; palabras de reclamo y confusión en la boca de Aioria; gestos de desesperación y ruego en Shura, Afrodita y Death Mask; y miradas de desprecio en muchos de los otros. Sabía que Atenea lo traspasaría totalmente.

No dejaba de preguntarse ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo Milo? ¿Juzgándolo? O peor aún, ¿con lástima?

Se retorcía de dolor, desnudo en el suelo, cada vez que lo imaginaba. Apenas comía, se mantenía encerrado en aquella obscuridad lúgubre que le recordaba su reciente encierro, que le recordaba una paz que deseaba y por más que le preguntaba a la parte más oscura de su mente qué debía hacer, ésta permanecía en silencio, porque estaba solo.

Con el paso de los días el presente se le emborronó y comenzó a recordar el pasado.  
Recordaba un animado niño de 3 años, brillante como la chispa de una vela, que nunca se quedaba quieto y le aturdía a carcajadas. Recordaba el cambio en su cuerpo, verlo alargarse y crecer, verlo madurar y cambiar.

Tenía que hablar con él, necesitaba de su presencia más que del aire. La desesperación le hizo olvidar su determinación de no salir del templo: se echó el manto por encima, sin acomodarlo bien y trastabillando subió las escalinatas de los templos. Si cáncer estaba en el suyo no se dio por enterado, a virgo lo sintió, pero no lo vio. Iba muy concentrado pensando en Milo. Quizá Milo le sonriera al reencontrarse, tal vez no le importara todo lo que había pasado antes, quizá el comprendía.

Saga siempre había estado pensando en él, no tenía espacio para nadie más, había esperando en silencio y castidad a que Milo creciera y mientras lo había protegido tanto como era posible, se enfrentaba a su otro yo cada vez que éste deseaba proceder contra el muchacho, cada vez que quería ordenarle algo innombrable o lastimarle para castigarlo a él.

Saga había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para mantener a Milo a salvo, para hacerlo llegar a caballero. Él mismo lo había entrenado, bajo su armadura o bajo la máscara de patriarca. Lo había guardado como su más preciada posesión muchos años, aunque el escorpión celeste nunca había llegado a sospecharlo siquiera.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento atravesó libra y al entrar a escorpio su mente estaba llena de ilusiones locas donde Milo reaccionaba positivamente a su presencia y no hacía falta decir nada antes de unirse en un abrazo reconfortante.

Y en realidad nadie dijo nada, aunque los jadeos se callaron de inmediato. Porque sobre el suelo de la segunda estancia, allí estaba Milo, y junto a él estaba Kanon, que echando la cabeza hacia atrás le miró con molestia. La cara de Milo en cambio, era de sorpresa, como si no hubiera esperado ver a Saga, ni allí ni en ningún lado, como si no esperarla verlo ni en mil años, asombrado de verlo vivo, o eso sintió el mayor, lleno de ira y dolor.

No dijo nada, no hubiera podido; rápido como una flecha se lanzó hacia ellos, apartó a Milo de un certero empujón y dirigió un puño contra su hermano, que permanecía en el suelo. Kanon pudo moverse justo a tiempo, evitando el golpe y se levantó, ambos encendieron su energía vivamente y comenzaron su enfrentamiento.

Un golpe tras otro, Saga fue tomando ventaja, hasta inmovilizar el cuerpo de Kanon entre sus rodillas, cuánto lo había odiado todos esos años, cuánto deseaba penetrarle el pecho de un golpe certero y vengarse por todo; iba a hacerlo, estaba a su alcance y nada podría detenerlo, un solo golpe bastaría, realmente iba a…  
Un dolor agudísimo sobre su hombro izquierdo le hizo gritar. Desvió la vista y vio a Milo, pálido pero firme, con la uña desplegada y dispuesto... sí, dispuesto a matarlo.

Saga se dejó caer hacia atrás, soltando a Kanon, que se levantó aprisa y trastabilló hacia atrás, hacia el escorpión. Él no pudo seguir viendo eso, tan rápido como pudo se levantó, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Ninguno de los dos fue tras él.

Saga no podía respirar, a pesar de esforzarse el aire no alcanzaba a entrar en sus pulmones; su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar, no podía ni ver donde ponía los pies. Caminó y corrió sin darse cuenta de a dónde iba. Y su mente fue despertando poco a poco de aquel letargo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cuándo se habían conocido ellos dos? ¿Cuando habían…?

El dolor lo hizo detenerse, doblarse sobre sí mismo y vomitar. No pudo volver a levantarse. Se quedó allí, convulsionando, golpeándose contra el suelo y gritando muy alto, seguro de que nadie lo escuchaba.

Pero en realidad sí había alguien oyendo sus lamentos.


	3. III

**Advertencias**: Doub-con, ligero OoC, lemon, lenguaje soez, Yaoi. Fic parcialmente censurado para cumplir con las normas de la página.

**III**

La vida no le gustaba. Y en realidad lo que había llevado antes no podía ser realmente considerado vida… había habitado el mundo como un zombi, sin saber quién era realmente hasta que el sello de Hades se había roto y él había comprendido entonces cual era su misión en éste mundo, había bajado al subsuelo y había ejercido toda su misión y su autoridad como debía. Y luego había sido asesinado.

Eso era casi una broma, para un sirviente del dios de los muertos…

Como fuera, haber sido revivido como parte de un ejército derrotado le resultó peor destino que sufrir los infiernos. Porque Hades estaba debilitado y sometido a la voluntad de Atenea y eso los sometía a ellos también.

Radamanthys había sido obligado por meses a cumplir tareas sobre la superficie y la odiaba. No toleraba el calor, ni la luz del sol, ni el aire. Ni siquiera pisar la hierba. Todo aquello le traía recuerdos nebulosos de una vida que había olvidado, que deseaba enterrar profundo, desterrar de su mente. Le incomodaban esos recuerdos de un él que no era él… se sentían ajenos y asfixiantes, como dedos largos y pegajosos pegándose dentro de su garganta, queriendo extraerle algo desde muy dentro.

Incrementó su energía, secando hasta carbonizar las plantas y los arboles que le rodeaban, destruyendo la vida, odiándola. Vagaba por los bosques de Europa, camino a una misión de reconocimiento, debía atravesar el lugar y se sentía asqueado de tanto verdor.

Los gritos llamaron su atención, pero la energía que le llegaba era difusa y no pudo localizarla. Había una agonía tan llamativa en aquella voz que se sintió irremediablemente atraído. No importaba que su misión tuviera que esperar, tenía que encontrar a aquella alma torturada y poseerla, arrancarla de su cuerpo y juzgarla, atesorarla en el recóndito rincón del infierno que era su hogar.

Sin embargo aquella energía le eludía y para cuando pudo localizar su fuente, ya había dejado de gritar.

Se encontró con un hombre al borde de una charca poco profunda y lodosa, parecía haber estado bebiendo de ella. Era una presencia despreciable y no muy llamativa, un hombre adulto de cabellos largos, con la ropa sucia y un aspecto general de descuido y mugre.

Pero su aura seguía siendo de lamento y profunda agonía, y Radamanthys se acercó hasta cogerle del cabello y obligarlo a levantarse. El hombre se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas con un quejido de dolor y le miró.

– ¡Tú!

Escupió Radamanthys al ver aquella cara, no era como la recordaba, no. tenía las mejillas hundidas y marcas debajo de los ojos, estos se veían opacos, enrojecidos y muy hinchados. Estaba pálido hasta lo imposible y con el cabello desgreñado.

–Géminis.

Escupió Radamanthys con desprecio. Pero Saga no atendió su tono, si apenas su presencia. Se sentía atontado y débil, como a punto de desmayarse y la cara de aquel hombre no le resultaba conocida. O quizá… trató de pensar, pero finalmente cedió a su propia debilidad y con un fuerte suspiro, se desvaneció.

Radamanthys levantó el puño… sería tan fácil vengarse ahora… cobrarse justicia por tantas humillaciones. Pero con su amo sometido a la señora del caballero, no se atrevía. Sabía que no podía matarlo, pero no significaba que tendría que ayudarlo tampoco. Así que sin decir nada se sentó frente a él y esperó. Quizá falleciera de cualquier forma y entonces su alma le pertenecería legalmente.

Esperó un día y otro, en los que llovió torrencialmente y luego hizo un calor avasallador. Saga a penas se movía, pronunciaba de vez en cuando alguna cosa y luego volvía a desfallecer, tenía la cara colorada debido a la fiebre, pero –extrañamente– cada día que pasaba se iba viendo mejor.

Radamanthys dejó de prestar atención a la agonía de su energía y tuvo que concentrase en la perfección de sus facciones. En el cuerpo, que si bien había adelgazado esos días, seguía manteniéndose firme y magnífico. Las manos largas, que si se les quitaba la tierra podían resultar hermosas. El rostro, que luego de que se le deshincharan los ojos y una vez que se le rellenaran las mejillas sería casi una obra de alabastro.

Incluso la larga cabellera, en ese momento llena de hojas, musgo y cadáveres de insectos, prometía una belleza oculta si se restauraba.

Y el hambre de Radamanthys cambió, ya no deseaba alimentar su alma con otra en agonía, sino que deseaba satisfacer su cuerpo con aquel otro, tan a la mano.

Se le acercó pero un olor desagradable lo hizo alejarse al momento, apestaba terriblemente. Tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para mover aquel cuerpo exánime hasta una poza de agua más grande y sin mucha amabilidad lo dejó caer dentro.

Saga despertó en cuanto el agua helada inundó su nariz, el frio de ésta arrancándolo de los brazos de la fiebre, su cosmos quemándose protector, reparando heridas y devolviéndole el vigor.

Pataleó hasta la superficie, esforzándose por respirar, sin poder identificar donde estaba, pero reconociendo –finalmente– al hombre frente a él.

Se miraron fijamente. Había hostilidad en el espectro, pero no era sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta el final que había tenido la guerra.

Radamanthys compuso su cara a una expresión fría y moviéndose por la rivera arrancó una planta de la orilla, una saponaria que comenzó a arrojar su fina espuma.

–Lávate.

Saga no discutió, sabía que lo necesitaba, vio al otro alejarse así que se quitó la ropa, llena de cardos, espinas y desgarrada. Y se concentro en despejarse el cabello de alimañas. No se dio ninguna prisa, le importaba poco si el otro hombre estaba esperando, no tenía nada que ver con él, eso intentaba decirse, sin saber que Radamanthys observaba desde la maleza, cada vez más decidido a tomar lo que deseaba sin importar las consecuencias. Ya había desobedecido a su dios antes, porque había instintos dentro e sí que no podían ser contenidos. No pudo obligarse a sí mismo a dejar de mirar.


	4. IV

**Advertencias**: Doub-con, dominación, ligero OoC, lemon, lenguaje soez, Yaoi. Fic parcialmente censurado para cumplir con las normas de la página.

**IV**

Saga finalmente trepó a la orilla, sintiéndose fresco, aunque débil aun y con la mente echa un caos, evitó todo lo posible pensar en cosas que pudieran alterarlo, se había cerrado a sí mismo ahora que tenía un potencial enemigo cerca. Por más que sus dioses hubieran llegado a una tregua, un espectro siempre sería un enemigo.

Radamanthys se le acercó de frente, complacido al ver que la apariencia de Géminis había mejorado. Se deleitó viéndolo desnudo; aunque había fantaseado con el momento de arrancarle la ropa, no iba a dejar de apreciar su agraciada fisonomía. Debía haber pasado por una temporada de hambruna, pues la grasa se le había consumido y dejaba que sus músculos se marcaran justo por debajo de la piel, lo que le hacía parecer delgado y muy largo. Los hombros anchos que impactaban contra lo delgado de la cintura, un abdomen prolongado y cubierto de finos vellos, que coronaban su entrepierna dormida, la mirada de Radamanthys se clavó en ese punto sin disimulo alguno.

Saga tardó un momento en reconocer la intención de su mirada, nunca antes lo habían mirado así. Se sintió incómodo y dio la vuelta para alejarse. Pero no pudo dar dos pasos, cuando los brazos del espectro lo apresaron desde la espalda.

Se debatió vivamente, pero estaba débil, y el juez estaba usando toda su fuerza. Clavándole las rodillas lo obligó a caer sobre el suelo. Le cogió ambos brazos, doblándolos sobre su espalda y descargó todo su peso contra él.

Saga sintió una ola de rechazo en todo su cuerpo. Nunca había sido dominado así. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto vivo, impactando su nuca contra la nariz del juez, que empezó a sangrar y desorientado, lo soltó, Saga saltó hacia adelante, tratando de alejarse, pero aun no terminaba de incorporarse cuando la mano de Radamanthys se enganchó a su tobillo y lo tiró de vuelta al suelo, girándose sobre su espalda le pateó con toda su fuerza, alejándolo y se echó hacia atrás, luchando por reincorporarse de nuevo. El espectro agarró su pierna en uno de los golpes, y lo arrastró hacia él, girándolo bruscamente hasta posicionarse de nuevo sobre su cadera. El griego se lanzó otra vez hacia adelante, pero estaba cada vez más desesperado y más débil, y esta vez Radamanthys no lo soltó, lo atrajo al momento de nuevo contra él.

Saga estaba a punto de perder el control cuando lo sintió inclinarse contra su oído susurrarle con una voz divertida.

–Pareciera que nunca hubieras hecho esto.

Saga se apocó al momento. No, nunca lo había hecho. ¡Dioses! ¿Cuándo habría podido? Siendo un adolescente había estado siempre ocupado tratando de que nadie supiera lo que llevaba dentro, tratando de alcanzar a Aioros, tratando de sobrevivir. Y cuando había tomado el puesto de sacerdote no se habría permitido acercarse tanto a nadie; por más que hubiera amado a Milo, había tenido miedo de que esa otra parte en él le lastimara; siempre había estado mirándolo de lejos en un respeto silencioso que…

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir al juez destrabarse la ropa. Nervioso se tiró hacia adelante, y aunque no pudo zafarse de Radamanthys, lo arrastró con él al suelo. El menor aprovechó la nueva posición para sujetarlo contra el piso usando sólo su peso y con las manos libres empezar a explorar su cuerpo desnudo.

Saga se removía, pero menos bravamente, su mente atascada en la escena que acababa de ver, ofuscado. Y además, con una sensación desconocida creciendo dentro de él: una necesidad loca. Y una total incredulidad ¿Radamanthys quería tener sexo? ¿Con él? ¿Por qué?

Su mente no terminaba de procesar ese hecho, cuando lo sintió tocar y besar puntos que nunca nadie antes había rozado siquiera, se removió, pero con una intención distinta a la de antes, y no fue difícil para el juez darse cuenta, sonrió satisfecho; hubiera preferido tener que dominarle por la fuerza, pero gozarlo por las buenas no era despreciable.

Apartándose un poco le dejó darse la vuelta, apostando todo a que no trataría de escapar. Y ganó, pues el griego sólo se colocó sobre su espalda, no lo atacó ni trató de alejarse, sólo lo miró fijamente mientras se destrababa la ropa.

Radamanthys le apartó las rodillas con gestos rudos y tomándolas por el pliegue lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, exponiendo su intimidad.

Saga jadeó, entrecortado. Se sentía tan… usado y erótico. Soltó otro jadeo, más lastimero aún al darse cuenta de lo sensual que se sentía en ese momento a pesar de lo desagradable de la situación, a pesar de que sabía que se levantaría sintiéndose aún peor que antes.

–Vaya, géminis –soltó Radamanthys, cuya voz comenzaba a alterarse también –te excita que te dominen.

Era una afirmación y lo hizo sentirse un tanto ofendido por ella, había sido dominado – aunque de otra forma–durante trece años, y no se podía decir que lo hubiera disfrutado, recordar su otra personalidad le dio miedo, pero entonces el otro agregó:

–Te gusta que yo te domine.

Posiblemente Saga no lo hubiera aceptado de cualquier otro, de otro santo, por ejemplo, alguien que también sirviera a su diosa, hubiera sido imposible con un compañero teniendo en cuenta su pasado y sus circunstancias. Tenía que ser un extraño.

Y era a un extraño al que tenía moviéndose sobre su cuerpo.


	5. V

**Advertencias**: Doub-con, dominación, ligero OoC, lemon, lenguaje soez, Yaoi. Fic parcialmente censurado para cumplir con las normas de la página.

**V**

Saga enterró sus dedos en la hierba, al diablo, 28 años de virginidad eran una vergüenza, nunca antes había tenido una oportunidad como esa y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Radamanthys se empujó contra él… pero no pudo entrar. Se retiró un poco asombrado. Gruñó, no tenía sentido que alguien que le respondía tan viva y rápidamente tuviera tan poca acción en esa zona. Pensó –y estuvo a punto– en penetrarlo de golpe, sabía que eso lo desgarraría, y que entonces sí obtendría resistencia –por fuerza– pero el santo se estaba mostrando cooperador y era mejor disfrutar esa sumisión, siempre podía utilizar la violencia más adelante.

Le bajó la cadera y se recostó sobre él, Saga se le colgó del cuello, besándolo. El espectro no lo esperaba, no había pensado siquiera en besarle, pero la lengua del otro le borró todas las intenciones de rechazo y le obligo a responder. El mayor cubría su inexperiencia siendo rudo, lamía y mordía a su antojo, haciendo chocar sus dientes excitándolos a ambos.

Saga se sentía desesperado por el deseo de que el otro lo tocara –nunca había sido tocado así– y le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo. Radamanthys debió haberse sentido molesto por aquel gesto, pero en realidad le divirtió, mientras sus manos exploraban las piernas flexionadas del santo, su boca paseó suavemente por su pecho.

–Más… más fuerte – exigió el griego. No hizo por controlarse ni por mesurarse, con palabras roncas y a gritos le exigió las atenciones que deseaba, y Radamanthys no podía dejar de pensar que era curioso, que a pesar de su intrepidez y decisión, géminis no hiciera por tocarlo, en realidad, Saga mantuvo todo el tiempo sus manos enredadas en su cabellera y no le acarició ni siquiera los hombros.

Cuando consideró que estaba listo lo penetró despacio, sabía que si se apresuraba terminaría lastimándose a sí mismo, debido a la tensión del otro. La intrusión fue dolorosa para ambos, debido a lo estrecho del cuerpo de Saga.

– ¡Maldita sea! Géminis, relájate.

Saga le respondió jalándole el cabello con fuerza.

– ¡Lo intento! ¡Pero joder, no es tan fácil!

Radamanthys pensó que si lo acariciaba, y lo hacía pensar en el placer, podría relajarlo.

Se equivocó.

Saga ya estaba descontrolado y sumarle aquella caricia fue sencillamente demasiado, contrajo el estómago –todo el cuerpo– y casi arrancándole el cabello al juez, alcanzó el clímax. El otro, por su parte, experimentó un agudo dolor por aquella presión. Y no pudo destrabarle las manos de su cabeza. Tuvo que quedarse donde estaba y esperar.

Esperar hasta que al griego se le acompasara la respiración y se le relajara el cuerpo, a que sus manos le soltaran. Finalmente se alejó, maldiciendo, no había alcanzado el clímax. De nuevo el perverso caballero de géminis le había ganado. Había pensado en abusar de él; pero mientras aquel estaba allí, echado sobre el suelo, totalmente satisfecho y relajado; él se sentía frustrado.

Y para golpear aun más su orgullo, el otro empezó a hablar. Fueron palabras entrecortadas, de las que no sacó mucha lógica en esa primera vez.

Saga estaba aprovechando que estando exhausto parecía inmune al dolor de sus recuerdos, y le relató al espectro la escena que había presenciado entre su hermano y el santo de escorpión.

Luego de que esa cháchara poscoital se repitiera muchas veces, Radamanthys comprendió–o creyó comprender– que su amante le estaba relatando las fantasías que tenía acerca de otro santo. Le excitaba, pero también le jodía. En esas fantasías habladas, Saga hacía de activo, mientras que a él siempre se le entregaba.

Después de aquella primera vez, Radamanthys debió dejarlo tirado, pero al verlo lánguido y satisfecho, no pudo dejar las cosas así, lo levantó en brazos y lo lavó en el río, lo ayudó a vestirse y luego se lo llevó con él. Saga no dijo nada de nada mientras el otro cumplía con su misión. Lo esperaba y a la noche Radamanthys tomaba su cuerpo con las ventajas que da una cama.

Sólo la primera vez fue insatisfactoria. Saga aprendió rápido y no parecía tener reparos. Incluso tiempo después, cuando finalmente volvió al santuario y sus visitas se espaciaron, no solían hablar mucho. Comían y lo hacían, el único que hablaba era el mayor, luego del sexo, sobre aquellas fantasías.

La irritación del juez por ellas fue creciendo, ¿acaso no bastaba él para satisfacer a ese hombre? ¿No era suficiente?

Y por eso aquella tarde cuando Saga lo había rechazado con un:

– ¡Mierda! ¡Te digo que no quiero!

Él no había querido escuchar más explicaciones. Se ofuscó y no pensó en nada

–Ya para esa mierda de "Kanon", Kanon…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Me molesta esa idiotez de estar hablando de ti en tercera persona. ¿Entiendes?, Tu forma de hablar de ti mismo me enferma.

En ese momento no se fijó en la cara absolutamente desencajada de Saga, en su incomprensión, ni siquiera en sus pupilas húmedas. Estaba demasiado enojado consigo mismo; al principio las fantasías lo excitaban o entretenían, pero se había descubierto a sí mismo esforzándose cada vez, más y más, tratando de satisfacer al otro hombre en la cama, en vano. Volvía a sentirse frustrado, ¿acaso aquel santo no le había ganado ya demasiadas veces? No iba a tolerarlo más, no podía.

–Que a Radamanthys – dijo el juez arremedándolo – le molesta oírte hablar de cómo quieres cogerte a otro, Kanon!


	6. VI

**Advertencias**: Doub-con, dominación, ligero OoC, lemon, lenguaje soez, Yaoi. Fic parcialmente censurado para cumplir con las normas de la página.

**VI**

Pateando las rocas de Cabo Sunión Saga podía recordar fácilmente aquella discusión, y la sensación que le recorrió en ese justo momento. Sentía nuevamente como si una fractura terrible corriera por dentro de su columna, un dolor lacerante y profundo, que le atravesó todo el pecho al entender lo que Radamanthys le decía.

Quiso negarse con todas sus fuerzas, quiso detenerlo… detenerse; pero falló.

–No soy Kanon.

Soltó con un hilo de voz, su garganta cerrándose sobre sí misma dolorosamente y sus ojos comenzando a escocer.

– ¡Mierda! ¿Estás demente? ¿Es eso? – se levantó furioso el inglés, creyendo que era un juego del otro. – ¿No te cansa tanta basura?

–No soy Kanon… –repitió, cada vez más pálido, había sentido como la sangre se esfumaba de su rostro, y comenzó a temblar – soy…

Radamanthys soltó un golpe sobre la cama. Cada vez más fuera de sí.

– ¡Y una mierda! ¡Por mi puedes creer que eres la bendita Atenea en persona! ¿Qué más vas a decir, que no fuiste tú quien me eliminó en la maldita guerra?

Porque Radamanthys había estado centrado solamente en el hombre al que odiaba como a nadie, creyendo que era con él con quien se acostaba desde hacía meses; estaba convencido de que era Kanon.

–Oírte todo el tiempo de cómo te quieres joder a ese tipo me fastidia.

–Es que… Milo.

Balbuceó Saga, que no atinaba a pensar en nada, pero la angustia le cortó la voz; se le anegaron los ojos.

–No empieces con estupideces. Soy yo quien te coge. ¿Qué necesitas estar fantaseando con otro idiota cuando soy yo quien te jode todas las veces?

Reprendió el juez ya fuera de control. Molesto, lo tumbó sobre la cama, boca abajo y se le subió a la espalda.

–Suel… – pero no pudo acabar, soltó un gemido entrecortado, de agonía.

¿Kanon? ¿Todo aquel tiempo el juez había estado pensando que se jodía a Kanon? No a él. Recordó que se había preguntado '¿por qué quería el acostarse conmigo?' Pues bien, el juez nunca había querido hacerlo con él, había querido hacerlo con Kanon. Saga se sintió como si estuviera siendo borrado. Como si fuera el desperdicio que dejaba cada pisada de su hermano, como si todo dentro de él no tuviera lugar ni forma; ni valor alguno. Como si fuera un hueco terrible y profundo, pestilente.

El torbellino de sus pensamientos lo congeló, mientras el juez se frotaba rígidamente contra él, excitando, tanto por la pelea, como por el cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo.

–No… – exclamó el griego con una voz que era difícil de escuchar –no lo hagas…

Radamanthys lo escuchó muy claramente, pero decidió fingir que no. Haciéndose hacia atrás lo obligó a levantar la cadera; Saga no encontró fuerzas para resistirse. Se mordió los labios.

El inglés le mordió el cuello, y comenzó a moverse. El mayor apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos, luchando por sostenerse. Radamanthys tardó en recobrar la respiración. Saga no se había excitado en absoluto. Con los labios apretados y los ojos abiertos, su respiración extrañamente tranquila. Finalmente encontró aire para repetir:

–No soy Kanon.

Radamanthys se apartó de él pesadamente, para acostarse dándole la espalda.

–Ya basta de eso. Estoy cansado.

"Estoy cansado de ti" entendió Saga, y le añadió "porque no eres Kanon".

Sentía como si estuviera soñando, se levantó trastabillando; mareado y como dormido. No estuvo consiente de en qué momento se vistió, ni pudo nunca recordar el momento en que abandonó la casa. Se encontró de pronto vomitando en los bosques donde Radamanthys lo había encontrado por primera vez.

Saturándose de recuerdos odiosos, terribles y llenos de dolor: Kanon y él cuando niños. Todas las veces que fue humillado por causa suya, todas las veces que el menor pasó sobre él, que le obligó a hacer cosas que no quería, que le manipuló. Lo mucho que sus desprecios solían dolerle.

Milo, sonriéndole a él únicamente, cuando aún era un niño, creciendo como un adolescente brillante y único… y luego yaciendo sobre su hermano. Ignorándolo por él, atacándolo. Radamanthys… no quería pensar en eso. Se sentía insignificante, traidor. ¿Sus pecados nunca iban a ser perdonados? ¿Es que no bastaba morir dos veces? ¿Cuánto más tenía que pagar? ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir? ¿Es que acaso Kanon nunca iba a dejarlo en paz? ¿Nunca dejaría de perseguirlo? ¡Por su culpa nunca había tenido nada! ¡Nunca había merecido nada! Todos aquellos años luchando por hacerse de un lugar, por tener un poquito de identidad, y había terminado con el pecho atravesado… si pudiera repetir eso… luego de su suicidio, estando muerto: sólo entonces había sentido algo de paz. Se arañó el pecho con fuerza. Era una basura, una mentira, una máscara, quizá la única parte valiosa de sí mismo era esa otra personalidad que había rechazado estúpidamente. Ahora se sentía desvalido, necesitado. Y sólo el silencio respondía en su cabeza.

Se arañó con más fuerza, hasta sangrarse el pecho. ¡Como se odiaba!

Caminó sin fijarse, hasta llegar a la playa, conocía esa palaya. Había encerrado a Kanon poco más para allá, sin importarle si moría, y no había muerto, porque era Kanon; que siempre lograba cosas imposibles y maravillosas, quien había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de allí, dominar todo un ejército y no morir luego de su derrota.

Miró el mar encrespado bajo sus pies, que no acababa de tapar las rocas allá abajo. Una caída desde esa altura… si golpeaba su cabeza quedaría destrozado y nadie encontraría su cuerpo, quizás ni siquiera le echarían en falta. Verían a Kanon deambular en el santuario y pensarían que era él, nadie se daría cuenta.

Alargó el cuerpo, hasta sacar la cabeza del borde de tierra.

– ¿Saga?

Esa voz –inconfundible– y una mano en el brazo bastaron para hacerlo gritar. Creyó que enloquecía, porque el que le sujetaba, no era otro más que Milo.


	7. VII

**Advertencias**: Doub-con, dominación, ligero OoC, lemon, lenguaje soez, Yaoi. Fic parcialmente censurado para cumplir con las normas de la página.

** VII**

A Milo la resurrección le sentó bien. Más que bien, nunca se había sentido más vivo. La fiebre y la debilidad le habían durado pocos días, y tan pronto como logró ponerse de pie volvió a entrenar y a deambular por el Santuario. Fue en uno de sus primeros paseos se tropezó con Kanon; el encuentro no fue incómodo, sino estimulante, y con el paso de los días la cercanía había escalado a niveles físicos insospechados que lo hicieron sentir aun mejor.

Kanon se mostró creativo, enérgico y demandante, sin rencores ni falsas expectativas; siempre alegre y sociable; pero había una sombra tras él: nadie había visto a Saga desde la resurrección. Era un tanto preocupante saberlo encerrado en el templo de Géminis mientras que todos los demás habían terminado recuperándose tras la fiebre. También fue extraño que cuando el poder y la autoridad del patriarcado finalmente cambiaron de manos, Saga no reclamara nada para sí; ni siquiera se acercó al templo mayor a recoger su armadura.

Milo no le dedicaba muchos pensamientos, estaba muy concentrado en el menor de los gemelos, que siempre parecía estar moviéndose y a quien era difícil seguir el ritmo. Todo iba bien para él hasta que Saga intervino. Si ser visto mientras tenía relaciones le resultó incómodo, bochornoso y desagradable, para lo que había pasado después no tenía nombre. No acaba de entender la reacción del gemelo mayor, supuso que era el rencor entre hermanos lo que había desatado el ataque a primera vista.

Realmente lo había sacado de sus casillas, porque lo había forzado a intervenir: había defendido a Kanon sin pensarlo, quizá solo porque tenía desventaja; pero haberse involucrado en una pelea entre iguales le parecía deshonroso. Su intranquilidad aumentó cuando, luego de eso, Saga desapareció por varios días; también le molestó que Kanon adoptara una expresión de risueño desdén, como si su hermano no le importara en absoluto. Como si no hubiera notado su desasosiego y su dolor.

Cuando por fin Saga regresó todo cobró un cauce más normal. Milo nunca se acercó a hablar con él, pero vio que había comenzado a entrenar otra vez, que parecía recobrarse poco a poco, recuperando peso, fuerza y carácter; y que evitaba a su hermano con la misma determinación que al mismo escorpión. De vez en cuando Saga desaparecía del Santuario por un par de días, y cuando volvía iba siempre cargado de una energía melancólica y apacible.

Milo lo dejó estar a pesar de sentir curiosidad; no se hubiera involucrado más de no haber peleado con Kanon ese día:

Había sido la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Kanon estaba retrasado para un encuentro entre ellos, por lo que el impaciente escorpión había bajado a Géminis siguiendo su energía; y lo había encontrado hurgando entre las cosas de Saga.

El gemelo sencillamente buscaba una camisa, pues las suyas estaban sucias. Pero al revolver las cosas de su hermano tristes memorias fueron inundando su mente. Porque mientras él tenía sólo tres cambios de ropa basta, había túnicas de seda y algodón fino en aquel armario; porque en los cajones había brazaletes de oro y anillos con esmeraldas… le hicieron recordar los años de su niñez cuando su plato consistía en gachas de avena mientras que a Saga lo alimentaban con carne. O que cuando él hablaba le respondía su maestro con una bofetada para que Saga pudiese contestar.

Milo miraba su espalda, ajeno a sus lúgubres pensamientos y preocupado por las imprudentes acciones de Kanon.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cuestionó de inmediato, mosqueado. Las cosas habían comenzado a normalizarse y deseaba que siguieran ese curso. Lo que menos deseaba era otro enfrentamiento, menos aun si él tenía que intervenir de nuevo.

– ¿Eh? –No lo había sentido llegar –. No, no es nada. Salgamos de aquí – Abrió los brazos, ocultándole a la vista lo que había tras de sí, sintiéndose de pronto muy avergonzado de sus pensamientos.

Su actitud esquiva alertó aún más a Milo.

–No tienes porqué meterte con sus cosas.

El mayor lo miró primero con gesto de sorpresa, luego de soslayo, sondeándolo. Se sintió herido por sentir que defendía a su hermano, incluso indirectamente.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué importa? Saga no está, no ha estado en varios días, además ¿a ti qué diablos te interesa lo que pase con sus cosas?

Fue su tono lo que terminó del todo con la paciencia de Milo, no iba a soportar que le hablase así. Le cogió por el brazo, tratando de arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

–Sí importa. Suelta eso y vámonos. No van a volver a enfrentarse por ésta estupidez.

Kanon se soltó vivamente de su agarre, molesto por su tono y su forma de hablarle, por su intervención misma. Una sensación de traición arraigándose en su nuca.

–No quieres desafiarlo de nuevo, ¿ah? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De no saber qué partido tomar esta vez? ¿De verte arrinconado de nuevo a defenderme a mí cuando lo que de verdad quieres es otra cosa?

La estupefacción de Milo no calmó su ira. Sino que la incrementó por no saber qué estaba pasando, por sentirse manipulado y desvalorado.

– Bien podría apoyarlo a él… si se lo merece más que tú.

–Y tú te mereces justo eso, ¿no? – soltó una carcajada irónica, desprovista de humor.

Milo no estuvo seguro del significado de sus palabras, pero el tono de desprecio, de rechazo era tan intenso que sirvió de combustible a su ira y habló sin pensar:

–Sin duda me merezco algo mejor que tu.

El mayor lo había mirado de frente, sus ojos ardiendo de furia y de dolor. Su rabia hablando por él, sus emociones llameando como un fuego voraz en su garganta:

–Pues déjame entonces y vete con Saga, seguro te ama tanto como para aceptarte a pesar de las mierdas que has hecho conmigo.

La sorpresa de Milo fue mayúscula. ¿Qué Saga qué?

–Eso no… no tiene… ¿Es cierto?

Solo los dioses podían saberlo. Tenía muchos recuerdos con Saga, pero todos eran de su primera infancia; a pesar de haber descubierto toda la verdad sobre los años de desaparición y la usurpación, su mente aun seguía catalogando como existencias separadas al gentil muchacho que había conocido de niño y aquel patriarca autoritario que solía ordenarle una atrocidad tras otra. Encontraba duro mezclar ambos recuerdos en una sola persona y nunca se había imaginado que Saga pudiera sentir algo por él, jamás le había insinuado nada, y después de todo hubiera podido acercársele fácilmente desde la posición en que había estado. Milo trató de imaginar en qué habría estado pensando todos esos años, tras la máscara del patriarca, en por qué se habría callado; la melancolía de esos pensamientos se reflejó clara en su cara. Y fue su aire taciturno el que finalmente enloqueció a Kanon.

– ¡Basta de fingir que no sabías, que no te encanta la idea! Siempre ha sido esa la verdad y ya no tienes que simular ignorarla. ¡Anda y goza también de mi hermano, aprovéchate de él todo lo que quieras, si ya te cansaste de usarme a mí!

Eso resultó demasiado: Milo nunca había pensado en que pudiera estar utilizando a Kanon, no cuando era éste el que dominaba en la cama y –por lo general–fuera de ella. Todo se fue cuesta abajo, su orgullo herido lo había obligado a contestarle con un insulto grave, que fue devuelto por otro y luego otro; ambos gritando cosas que nunca se habían detenido a pensar siquiera, pero que eran ciertas y por eso herían más.

No recordaba en qué momento habían pasado a los golpes, pero tenía la vaga impresión de que había utilizado la aguja escarlata. Al final había terminado huyendo de los templos, deambulando por los bosques y luego hasta el borde de la playa, sus pasos lo habían guiado inconscientemente hacia una energía tan errática como la suya. Fue una auténtica sorpresa el ver de pronto a la persona que había causado tantos problemas en su vida. Sintió ganas de retirarse, pues Saga aún no reparaba en su presencia. Pero cuando los pasos del mayor lo llevaron cerca de la orilla Milo tuvo un presentimiento desagradable que se había acelerado al ver la forma en que el mayor se inclinaba sobre la rivera.

Se movió tan rápido como pudo –como la luz– y le sujetó del brazo. Pudo ver un destello de pánico y de inconformidad en sus ojos por lo que adornó una falsa sonrisa en su cara y con aire forzadamente casual dijo:

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Saga lo miró un momento, creyendo que alucinaba. ¿Realmente era Milo? ¿De la nada y frente a él? ¿Justo en el último momento? Milo… ¿lo reconocía?, lo había llamado por su nombre… un dolor profundo y desgarrador le acogió, un deseo irracional: que Milo lo confundiera con Kanon; que aunque fuera por error, lo abrazara y se llegara a él. La idea fue devastadora para su ya frágil estado mental y se desvaneció.


	8. VIII

**Advertencias**: Doub-con, dominación, ligero OoC, lemon, lenguaje soez, Yaoi. Fic parcialmente censurado para cumplir con las normas de la página.

**VIII**

Despertó desorientado, inseguro de si habían pasado horas o sólo un momento. Quizá ni siquiera se había perdido el conocimiento, después de todo aún estaba cara a cara con Milo; pero yacía acostado, dentro del templo de Géminis y en su propia cama. No logró sacarse la sensación de irrealidad de encima, era como un manto nublándole la cordura.

La luz que entraba por la única ventana era la del ocaso, llegaba de forma oblicua y golpeaba contra la nuca del escorpión, oscureciéndole el semblante, realzando los bordes de su cabello y el brillo de sus ojos. La imagen le resultó conmovedora e irresistible. Elevó una mano para acariciarle la cálida piel de la mejilla; se sentía como en un sueño: lánguido y libre.

El menor frunció el seño y se mordió los labios. Sintió el fuerte impulso de rechazarlo, pero ver a Saga sobre el risco y luego verlo desmayarse había despertado su preocupación. Además las palabras de Kanon no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza.

–Saga – empezó mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él, acariciándola un momento para retirarla de su rostro. No sabía bien qué decirle, pero el contacto no le gustó.

El mayor dejó que su mano se deslizara, pero luego alzó ambos brazos y se levantó sobre la cama, hasta chocar con el escorpión y enredarle ambas manos en el cabello, forzándolo a un abrazo.

– ¡Suficiente! – protestó de inmediato y se resistió con ímpetu, olvidando todo intento de amabilidad ante aquel atropello – ¡Suéltame!

Saga lo apretó con más fuerza y echando su peso hacia atrás cayó sobre el lecho arrastrándolo con él; luego en un rápido movimiento se apoyó sobre su codo y lo forzó a girar, atrapándolo con su propio peso contra la cama. No conseguía detenerse, tenerlo tan cerca luego de todo lo ocurrido le resultaba irresistible y la sensación de irrealidad le impulsaba.

Milo no esperaba una maniobra como tan artera y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada antes que el otro se inclinara sobre él y le tapara la boca con la suya. Apenas comenzaba a empujarlo cuando sus brazos fueron apartados y retenidos sobre su cabeza. Le clavó las rodillas en los costados, pero no pareció servir de nada. Furioso le clavó los dientes con fuerza, haciéndole sangrar los labios y giró el rostro.

– ¡Basta, Saga!

Pero éste no paró, sino que apretó con más fuerzas sus brazos, jadeando contra su cuello; apresó sus caderas contra las ajenas en un gesto desesperado, tratando de contagiarle su necesidad.

–No entiendes, no puedo soltarte… – Su voz era menuda y sofocada, pero Milo ya no lo escuchaba.

– ¡He dicho que ya basta!

Empezaba a relucir la uña en su mano, dispuesto a todo con tal de librarse de aquel agarre indeseado; pero entonces escuchó el férreo y sordo eco de un golpe. Saga fue atacado rudamente desde atrás y la fuerza del impacto lo hizo gemir de dolor y caer, lánguido, sobre el escorpión, que se lo quitó de encima de un certero empujón y se puso de pie de inmediato.

Saga se giró despacio, sosteniéndose la frente que sentía palpitar y trató de enfocar a su atacante: era Kanon el que estaba allí, parado al lado de la cama, pálido de rabia y furia apenas contenidas, sus puños temblando en el aire, deseando estallar.

–Milo, déjanos a solas.

Éste fue a abrir la boca pero una mirada de fiera advertencia lo hizo callar. Una viva molestia le recorrió el cuerpo completo ante aquella ruda orden; quiso protestar, pero Kanon ya no lo encaraba: mantenía fija su vista en los ojos de Saga, que parecía competir con él de la misma forma. Estaban concentrados uno en el otro como si no existiera nada más, dejándolo de lado. Decidió que no iba a intervenir, pasara lo que pasara no tenía nada que ver con él.

–Por mí, mátense los dos.

Ambos respondieron a su voz, Kanon con una expresión de mudo reclamo; Saga con una de total anhelo, no podía ser que fueran a separarse así, después de haber estado tan cerca. Se incorporó un poco y disparó un brazo en su dirección tratando de tomarle por la túnica y retenerlo a su lado; pero su mano fue atajada por Kanon, que le tomó con firmeza, alejándolo del escorpión. Éste los miró una última vez: las manos sujetas, sus miradas de nuevo enfrentadas; era él quien sobraba, así que con un giro firme salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	9. IX

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje soez.

**IX**

Solos, en la media penumbra, continuaron mirándose fijamente y sin soltarse las manos por lo que pareció mucho tiempo. Las caras de ambos endureciéndose cada vez más, sus cosmos exaltados y listos para enfrentarse.

– ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estas idioteces? ¿Que buscas tratando de forzar a otro hombre, tu compañero, al amante de tu hermano? ¡Qué miserable eres! ¿No tienes nada de dignidad? ¡¿Qué mierda has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?! – Las palabras de Kanon eran cortantes, dichas entre dientes. Lo que acababa de ver lo había puesto mal y apenas conseguía mantener control sobre sí mismo. – ¡Milo debió dejar que te suicidaras en el maldito cabo!

Saga liberó su mano con violencia, finalmente incorporándose. Había tanto veneno en la voz de su hermano que estaba seguro que iba en serio, que realmente deseaba verlo muerto, que de verdad lo consideraba escoria.

–Yo no le pedí que me detuviera – dio una respiración pesada –. Pero si he perdido toda decencia y me he llenado de indignidad es sólo por tu culpa. ¿Quieres verme muerto? ¡Ven y mátame tú mismo! ¡Si no lo haces, yo lo tomaré para mí! Teniéndome a mí ni siquiera va a pensar en ti.

Había ponzoña en sus palabras, quería herir y destrozar, quería que aquello que no podía ser para él desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

El encuentro entre sus cosmos fue brutal, las paredes estallaron en fina arena, el suelo de mármol se resquebrajó, incluso los cielos se obscurecieron. Saga estaba débil y desorientado, pero estaba listo para incendiar toda su energía; en ese momento no tenía deseos de seguir viviendo. Un choque directo entre sus puños los hizo tambalear, sin llegar a caer, se forzó a enderezarse de inmediato, seguro de que Kanon atacaría, que buscaría matarlo; pero éste dio un paso atrás y en lugar de atacar, dijo:

– ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Realmente habrías estado mejor con el cráneo destrozado contra las rocas? ¿Estarías mejor muerto? ¡Demonios! ¿Tienes que estarme robando algo, siempre, todo el tiempo, para sentir que vales algo? ¿No te basta todo lo que ya tomaste? ¿No es… suficiente?

Kanon estaba agotado, había quedado malherido luego de recibir la aguja escarlata y durante las horas siguientes la intranquilidad por no saber dónde estaba Milo había minado su confianza. Los recuerdos de su niñez habían caído uno sobre otro en su memoria y se creía demasiado despojado para seguir peleando. Vio a su hermano a los ojos: en su imaginación Saga siempre había sido todo poderoso, y sentía que contra él no podría ganar.

–No me quites a Milo.

Su voz no era de súplica, pero tenía un matiz de petición en la mirada que obligó a Saga a detener su agresividad y escuchar aunque quería contestar con una grosería o un reclamo, ¡era él quien había sido traicionado y despojado! ¡Era él quien estaba sufriendo! Quien tenía el pecho sangrando –literalmente– por que Kanon le había quitado lo más importante.

–Si Milo…

Empezó pero Kanon no permitió que continuara:

– ¡Tú siempre lo has tenido todo! ¿Cuántas… –respiró y comenzó a gritar –cuántas veces has pasado por encima de mí para conseguir lo que deseas? ¡Mierda, Saga! ¿No te ha bastado? ¡Siempre! Siempre has sido tú el que ganaba, el que lo tenía todo…

Saga no se atrevió a moverse; aquello no podía ser cierto; todas esas palabras... era él quien debería estarlas gritando.

– ¡No! –su voz estaba entrecortada y sonó especialmente grave–. ¡No es cierto!

– ¿¡No?! –Recriminó el dragón marino – 'Remplazo, imitación, error', ¿recuerdas? Solías decirme eso todos los días, a todas horas. Cada… – la voz se le cortó un momento–cada cosa que lograba la superabas en un instante. Siempre estas pasándome por encima. Tú eras quien tenía la aprobación de nuestro maestro. ¡Fuiste tú quien ganó la armadura, incluso llegaste a ser patriarca! Tú, que siempre fuiste un héroe útil y poderoso, tenías todo lo que yo deseaba. A pesar de toda la porquería que hacías siempre fuiste perdonado… hasta enaltecido. Tomaste todo lo que yo quería y lo convertiste en nada. Por eso… por eso Saga, no puedes quitármelo a él, ha sido tan… bueno. Él es lo único que es mío, tan parte de mí como es posible. No vas a quitármelo.

Saga lo veía fijamente, tardó en comprender aquel torrente de palabras. Pero mirando a la cara a su hermano supo que no mentía. Después de todo era Kanon quien siempre había sido claro y franco con todo, que incluso su maldad nunca la ocultaba; no podría engañarlo a él, a Saga, que era maestro en la actuación y la ilusión, que había ocultado incluso sus pasiones más profundas.

–Yo te envidiaba… Saga. Pero lo que hiciste hoy… la forma en que lo trataste a él… – apretó los labios en un gesto de odio y rencor – ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo!

– ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

El mayor no lo soportó más, lanzó un golpe directo a la mejilla de su hermano, tan fuerte que lo hizo derrumbarse sobre el suelo; un golpe tan parecido al que le había dado años antes, para someterlo y encerrarlo… para destruirlo. No podía seguir de pie, sentía su pecho arder, su estómago revuelto y su corazón tan agitado que parecía que podría detenerse.

–No puedo… no puedo creer que lo dijeras... que tú lo dijeras primero.


	10. X

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje soez.

**X**

–No puedo… no puedo creer que lo dijeras... que tú lo dijeras primero.

Saga sintió una lucha encarnizada dentro de sí mismo, una parte de él le pedía destrozarlo todo, y la otra le exigía detenerse; sin saber por qué, lanzó sus brazos hacia delante con rapidez. Tanta fue su brusquedad que por un momento Kanon pensó que lo enviaría a otra dimensión, y realmente se sintió transportado al saberse ceñido por Saga, arropado por él. Tan estupefacto que no correspondió a ese abrazo, y cuando terminó –apenas un instante después– se arrepintió.

–Yo… yo también, te odiaba. ¡Aún te odio!, No sabes… no puedes saber, cuánto tiempo atesoré a Milo, cuánto tiempo cuidé de él. Y todo para que tú…

Era como una serpiente retorciéndose dentro de él, clavándole sus colmillos una y otra vez, abriendo una herida y luego otra, haciendo que por ellas destilara su amargura, su resentimiento y su rencor.

–Me doy cuenta con sólo ver la forma en que te mira –los labios se le pusieron blancos–. Yo siempre… siempre quise ser como tú, ¡quería ser tú! ¡Yo te idealizaba, Kanon! ¡Estabas tan complacido contigo mismo que nada te preocupaba, nada te importaba una comino!, Nada podía hacerte daño y yo siempre tenía que ocuparme de todo. Siempre aplastado por las exigencias de todos, queriendo superar una barrera demasiado alta que tú habías puesto y mientras tú te reías y la pasabas sin problema, sin que te importara nada, como si contigo mismo tuvieras suficiente. ¡Una sola palabra tuya me hacía hacer y deshacer y fingías no darte cuenta! ¡Todo lo que siempre fui y logré fue para ti! Y a ti todo te importaba un carajo.

La cara de Kanon era de incomprensión y genuina sorpresa, conforme iba escuchando a su hermano más y más perplejo se sentía. Hasta que al final apretó los puños, riéndose y su risa era amarga. Su respiración se aceleraba por momentos y comenzó a temblar.

–De verdad que eres estúpido, ¡tú de entre todos deberías saber distinguir la realidad tras las hipocresías! ¡Fingía despreocupación porque renuncié a todo, porque sabía que no podía tenerlo, porque NO PODÍA COMPETIR CONTIGO! – Los gritos hirieron su garganta – ¡No tenía ni un momento de tranquilidad, pensando en cómo me aplastabas! – jadeó hasta recobrar el aliento y continuó: – En como sigues aplastándome. No soporto… no soporto verte en la misma habitación con él… siento como si me hicieras desaparecer con solo estar allí.

Ambos lloraban, y yacían postrados en el suelo sobre sus rodillas. Se miraban fijamente, pero su atención estaba dentro de ellos, en el puño apretado profundamente sus almas que comenzaba a desatarse. Finalmente Saga apartó la vista, rindiéndose; no podía creer cuán equivocado había estado toda su vida:

–Yo siempre… todos los días, me sentí atado a ti, aun cuando te odiaba, quería ser lo que tú esperabas que fuera. Me sentía subordinado a ti… y tú… –suspiró – No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho tan fácilmente…

Hubo un largo rato de silencio, pesado, triste e incómodo. Estaban enfrentando una parte de la historia que desconocían, un lazo que habían compartido sin saberlo; un deseo que se había transformado en envidia y una codicia que había querido destruir todo lo que añoraban. Habían estado tan absortos en lo que el otro tenía y era que se habían olvidado de mirar hacia sí mismos.

Finalmente Kanon se removió, sentía una energía amable rozando la suya, una presencia que le hacía palpitar los labios y sudar las manos, una persona que les miraba desde las sombras y esperaba. Eso lo calmó, había ganado esta vez, podría ser feliz con él, lo único que lo amenazaba era su hermano pero no era así como tenía que resolverlo.

–Yo no te odio Saga. No quiero que mueras, no otra vez –despacio, muy despacio, le tocó el hombro –. Sólo tú puedes ser quien eres en este mundo. Con o sin Milo, ¡conmigo o a pesar de mí! Porque hay cosas que sólo tú puedes hacer. Y cosas que sólo puedo hacer yo. Eso lo entendí hace mucho tiempo… quiero que lo entiendas tú también.

En el silencio que siguió Saga sintió que algo dentro de él se enfriaba, un vacío en su mente llenándose con una sensación sólida y reconfortante. Las emociones de su hermano lo alcanzaron fácilmente y cerraron una herida abierta dentro de su espíritu mismo. Nunca podría tener todo lo que quería, pero para Kanon era igual, para todos. Miró alrededor del templo, habían derruido algunas de las estancias, pero detrás de una de las columnas que permanecían en pie, pudo ver algunos mechones de cabello: Milo escuchaba pero Saga ya no podía con ello.

–Que sea para ti lo que es tuyo. No me meteré más en tu camino.

Se levantó despacio, sintiéndose totalmente drenado de energía. Pasó al lado de Milo fingiendo no verlo, era su forma de decirle adiós a él también. No sabía a dónde iba a ir, pero sabía que no podía permanecer allí. No quería estar más en la casa de Géminis, no quería competir contra Kanon nunca más.


	11. XI

**Advertencias**: Ooc ligero

**XI**

Con la punta del pie le dio vuelta a una tabla rota, astillada y ennegrecida; reconoció el desagradable papel tapiz que aun llevaba adherido, un motivo de flores blancas formando espirales que alguna vez había adornado la cocina. Parte del solar se mantenía en pie, pero el resto de la casa era sólo un montón de escombros diseminados en la llanura. No había otras casas alrededor, solo bosque y ciénagas.

Radamanthys inspeccionó algunas cosas: un trozo de alfombra bastante enmohecida, que alguna vez había sido azul; restos de porcelana, esquirlados pero aún brillantes y metales retorcidos provenientes de un barandal de herrería; todo le era familiar y a la vez extraño... Alguna vez, hacía muchos años, había vivido allí, cuando era sólo un humano. No le gustaba recordar aquello, por meses había tratado de desterrarlo de su mente, aun así cada vez con más frecuencia las memorias volvían a él: imágenes de una mujer y un par de niños acosaban sus noches, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño, ecos de una risa lejana estorbaban su concentración y la vaga sensación de un beso suave le imposibilitaba disfrutar del alimento. Todo ese desasosiego le había obligado a volver a aquel lugar.

Y estando finalmente allí, pudo recordar momentos vagos. Había estado parado allí mismo, sobre una duela pulida y brillante cuando la energía de su divinidad lo despertó a lo que era en realidad: su cosmos se había incendiado en toda su plenitud y había hecho estallar su poder; todo había ardido hasta desaparecer: la casa y sus habitantes. En aquel momento no le había importado; llevado por el frenesí de su transformación a penas y recordaba quienes habían sido, Hades y la guerra eran lo único en su mente.  
Pero después eso había desaparecido también; levaba meses sobre la superficie, sin que su señor le permitiera volver a su tribunal y estaba como exiliado en la superficie de la tierra, donde el aire viviente arrastraba esas imágenes a su cabeza y las memorias se estaban volviendo apremiantes, asfixiándolo.

Durante meses se había mantenido ocupado utilizando a Géminis, se llenaba la mente con imágenes de él para evitar que otros recuerdos, más antiguos, le subyugaran. Pero ahora esa presencia se había ido también y Radamanthys no lograba escapar de sí mismo. Estando en cualquier sitio y haciendo cualquier cosa un cuadro tras otro saltaban a su mente: una comida, unos pasos pequeños sobre la alfombra, el aroma del perfume de una mujer y la suavidad de una cuna… todo lo atormentaba, no lograba escaparse de ello. Con el paso de los días se fue sintiendo más frustrado y perdido, hasta que decidió dejar de huir, confrontaría su pasado.

No fue difícil dar con el lugar, sólo tuvo que seguir sus propios pasos hasta que se encontró dentro de aquella devastación. Se sentó en medio del desastre que era aquella casa y se obligó a dejar que esas memorias antes reprimidas inundaran su mente, Transportándolo años atrás y fue como si estuviera allí nuevamente y vio todo tal cómo había sido: dónde habían estado las ventanas, qué tan altos eran los techos, de qué color eran las paredes y cómo eran las fotografías que colgaban en ellas… escuchó risas y palmadas en las habitaciones, y vio cuatro personas sentadas en el suelo formando un círculo. Dos niños, una mujer… y un hombre: un varón joven, moreno y rubio, de ojos profundos pero alegres, con una sonrisa fácil. Era su rostro, pero no era él.

Recordarse a sí mismo fue triste y doloroso porque no se reconocía. No quería que ese individuo fuera su pasado, era tan insignificante, tan débil y tan… humano. No era él, a penas y se parecía a él…

Su atención se desvió a la mujer, su cara era apacible y grata, pero no le conmovió; a los niños no quiso verlos. Él había destruido todo lo que había sido importante para él en el pasado, lo había enterrado todo allí, junto con su antiguo nombre.

Ahora era Radamanthys, un espectro, uno de los tres jueces; pero también siervo de un dios derrotado; era un soldado caído que ni siquiera podía volver al inframundo, su casa.  
Queriendo despedirse de todo su pasado dejó que aquellos pensamientos que había evitado lo absorbieran por completo y revivió todo, todo en absoluto: desde los días de su infancia, el regazo de su madre, las correrías de su juventud, la vida como un hombre de familia, el despertar, la guerra… y entonces recordó algo más, evocó a un grupo de hombres en los que no confiaba y a los que había seguido en contra de las órdenes de sus superiores; recordó una batalla tan triunfante como breve y luego un ser desvaneciéndose; recordó un nombre: Saga.

'No soy Kanon'. En ese momento no había entendido aquellas palabras, su significado no había siquiera rozado su mente pues él bloqueaba todos los recuerdos innecesarios. Pero ahora ante la claridad de todos lo sucedido se daba cuenta de cuál podía ser la verdad: no se había acercado siquiera al hombre que odiaba, el hombre que lo había derrotado. Si no que se había involucrado con ese otro, ese que había observado durante doce horas seguidas y que había estado a punto de engañarlo a cada momento.  
Había sido Saga quien yaciera en su cama, entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo. Saga que había muerto en el inframundo y a quien no guardaba especial rencor. Dejó que esos recuerdos fluyeran también en su mente, junto con el tacto de sus labios, el sonido de su voz y la tristeza de sus ojos.

Finalmente se levantó, sintiéndose mucho más ligero y libre que antes, sosegado. Ya no necesitaba recordar el pasado, de entre todo aquello que había perdido había un fragmento aún que podía recuperar.


	12. XII

**Advertencias**: Ooc ligero

**XII**

Con el paso de los días, se fue sintiendo mejor. Realmente mejor. No sólo como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima, sino también como si le hubieran sacado una flecha que le atravesara la cabeza. Su fuerza aumentó rápidamente, recuperó su velocidad, agilidad y potencia. Pero aun más importante: sus pensamientos se volvieron claros y resueltos, ya no estaba confundido ni dudoso; finalmente había podido subsanar la fisura que la pérdida su otro yo le produjera a su mente. Se sentía valiente, decido y lo más importante, se sentía él mismo.

Había salido del santuario en medio de la noche, sin llevar nada consigo, nadie había intentado detenerlo, pero se había encontrado con ella en la entrada.  
– No es posible vivir sin cometer un solo error – así lo había saludado su diosa.  
En ese momento Saga había dudado, entre dar la vuelta sobre sus pasos, atacar, caer de rodillas, suplicar que le dejara irse… sólo se había quedado allí parado viendo como el viento de la noche le sacudía el cabello y el vestido su diosa, esa persona que aun después de tanto dolor y sacrificio era tan importante para él.

–Estaremos siempre aquí si decides volver y te llamaremos si te necesitamos.  
El plural en su voz era una promesa de reconciliación y aceptación, pero eso sólo hizo crecer su necesidad de alejarse. Necesitaría reconciliarse consigo mismo primero antes de poder aceptar el perdón de ella.

Al final, no necesitó alejarse demasiado. En las costas de Grecia encontró una playa lo suficientemente apartada para resultarle agradable y se quedó allí, totalmente solo. Construyó para sí una choza echa de troncos ajados. Pasaba el día dejando que su mente divagara; pensaba mucho en Milo y en su hermano pero el dolor iba disminuyendo. Con el paso de los días dejó de odiar a Kanon. Había sido realmente cansado estar odiándolo todo el tiempo. Incluso los celos comenzaban a apagarse aunque aún tardaría en lograr la resignación.

Su relación con su hermano menor jamás había sido fraterna, y por el momento no quería tener ningún contacto con él, pero sentía que mucha de su propia tirantez se estaba perdiendo. Probablemente sentiría envidia de Kanon el resto de su vida, pero después de escucharlo ya nunca más se sentía en desventaja frente a él, porque ahora sabía que la envidia era mutua.

Reconoció para sí mismo que si efectivamente había estado pensando de nuevo en suicidarse – que había estado a punto de hacerlo realmente – no se debía a ellos dos. La desilusión y el desamor eran sólo una parte, pero la mayor motivación se debía a sí mismo, porque había sentido autocompasión y conmiseración cuando no debía, porque había perdido una parte de su alma.

Sus primeros años habían sido las expectativas que él creía ver en Kanon las que lo guiaban y después, había sido esa otra parte dentro de sí, una parte que había desarrollado por necesidad y de la que dependía. Esa negrura dentro de él era la que lo manejaba y lo influenciara, fuera para complacerla o para luchar contra ella, era su pensamiento lo que guiaba todas sus acciones. Se había debilitado al estar finalmente solo porque no sabía gobernarse a sí mismo.

También estaba Radamanthys… en cierta forma también lo había manipulado, pero más que nada lo había obligado a rendirse a sus propios instintos. Recordando el encuentro de Kanon y el juez en el inframundo entendía cosas que antes le parecían una incógnita o de las que había sacado conclusiones equivocadas. Incluso entendía otras en las que ni siquiera había reparado y aún así no quedaba del todo claro.

Radamanthys había querido fornicar con él por venganza. Eso justificaba su brusquedad en el bosque, durante su primer encuentro. Pero ¿y después? Poco de lo que había pasado entre ellos podía sentirse como un castigo. El espectro seguramente había notado su aceptación y su necesidad, ¿qué sacaba al complacerlo?, ¿creía acaso que lo humillaba?, ¿pensaría el juez que al penetrarlo declaraba su superioridad sobre él?  
En realidad a Saga no le importaban las impresiones que pudiera haberse llevado. Aquella relación lúbrica y chocante le había dado muchos meses de paz, además de una experiencia invaluable y profunda sobre los placeres del sexo. Pensaba también en el último día, en aquella funesta y horrible noche donde había descubierto que también el sexo podía lastimar.

Recapacitó en eso y en muchas cosas mientras dejaba que el sol le quemara la piel y que la arena se le incrustara en las uñas. Recordó las caricias y el dolor como uno mismo mientras pescaba para subsistir. Tanto pensó y rememoró a Radamanthys que cuando lo tuvo frente a él tardó en comprender que no era su imaginación engañándolo, sino la auténtica verdad, que estaba allí, frente a él, vestido con su armadura y su capa, con una expresión seria pero pacífica.

Salió del mar, estaba cubierto sólo por el pantalón de entrenamiento, sucio y desgarrado pero caminó despacio y se irguió todo lo posible frente aquel hombre. No esperaba ese encuentro, pero no iba a apartarse, ahora que su mente estaba reconstruida y que volvía a ser él mismo, no iba a dejarse arrastrar nunca más. Encendió su energía pero Radamanthys no le imitó y finalmente por incomodidad volvió a sofocarla.

Se miraron largo rato hasta que finalmente el menor rompió su rigidez y le habló:

–He visto a Kanon – dijo con su ronca y seria voz – y no eras tú.


	13. XIII

**Advertencias**: Ooc ligero

**XIII**

– ¡Por supuesto que no era yo!

Saga soltó un bufido, se apartó un poco y se sentó en la pendiente de arena, no demasiado lejos. El otro lo siguió, sentándose igualmente en el suelo a pesar de toda su digna apariencia y permanecieron en silencio un poco más.

– ¿Fuiste al Santuario a buscar venganza?

Preguntó finalmente, escuchando a una –pequeña– parte de sí mismo que estaba preocupada por Kanon.

–Desde luego que no – rebatió el juez de inmediato, un tanto ofendido –, la tregua que mantenemos…

Saga golpeó un puño contra la playa, ocasionando que estallara un pequeño montículo y los cubriera ambos de arena.

– ¿Es esa tu preocupación?, ¿una falta a la diplomacia?, ¿provocar a tus enemigos?  
Radamanthys no dio ninguna respuesta a esas preguntas, así que Saga fue calmándose poco a poco, y volvió a hablar:

–No tienes que preocuparte por haber ocasionado un incidente político por lo que pasó entre tú y yo. Puedes irte en paz.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a alejarse, pero larga y rápida como una serpiente, la mano del espectro se cerró sobre su muñeca. Saga pudo sentir las duras aristas del sapuri clavándosele en la piel, pero no tiró ni atacó, pues Radamanthys seguía sentado y no había movido nada más que su brazo.

–La diplomacia no me interesa. No busco reiniciar la guerra, ni evitarla.  
Su voz era firme y ronca, mas miraba al océano; por dentro luchaba por encontrar la forma de abordar el tema que lo había llevado hasta allí, pero no lograba acertar una que lo satisficiera.

–Entonces ¿es la venganza lo que buscas?

Saga estaba firme y dispuesto. Ya no estaba débil ni desorientado, había vuelto a ser el caballero que era y estaba listo para luchar.

–No vine aquí por eso.

Fue como si un suspiro de alivio saliera de Saga, aunque su expresión no cambió, lento, muy lento volvió a sentarse justo donde estaba y con la misma lentitud los dedos del juez abandonaron su muñeca.

–Bien. Porque sería una tontería –la mirada airada del espectro casi lo hizo reír –. Kanon realmente no ganó contra ti – su expresión mudó a una de sorpresa que sí lo hizo carcajearse –, él murió también… una victoria no debe costar la vida, pero sus cosmos tenían la misma potencia, estaban en igualdad de condiciones, no pudo vencerte y vivir así que murió contigo.

Hubo un tercer rato de silencio, pero fue menos pesado y hasta grato, un peso abandonó a Radamanthys, otra parte de su pasado que quedaba resuelta. Faltaba la última.

–Yo jamás, ni una sola vez, pensé que ese podrías ser tu. Un hombre con una existencia tan miserable como el que encontré en el bosque no podía ser Saga de Géminis. Nunca hubiera creído que tú podrías estar en una condición tan lamentable. Tenía una imagen muy distinta de ti. Mejor, desde luego, más fuerte y con mucha más entereza. El digno líder del enemigo, que mostró tan magnífica estrategia en la guerra no podía ser esa criatura que gritaba en medio de su propia suciedad. La idea era… inconcebible, aun lo es. Tú no eres así.

Saga no pudo congelar la expresión de su rostro, un ligero fruncimiento en sus cejas y labios denunciaron que esas palabras significaban más de lo que podía controlar. No estaba seguro si era un halago o un reclamo, pero sin duda estaba de acuerdo.

– No, yo no soy así. Ese fue un mal día, estaba pasando por algunas cosas.

Se sintió un tanto avergonzado de sí mismo, había estado fuera de sí.

–Cuando te vi– continuó el inglés –sólo pensé "géminis" y ya que pensé primero en Kanon, asumí que eras él. Nunca habría esperado que tú actuaras de una forma tan… poco digna. Fue sorpresivo saber que tú eras Saga. Tú eres mejor que eso.

Saga no intentó siquiera controlar su reacción esta vez, se apaciguó por completo; en otro momento de su vida no habría creído en esas palabras, pero ahora aceptó el cumplido calmadamente y relajando su rostro y su cuerpo se recostó sobre la pendiente de arena y hundió los dedos de los pies en ella, jugueteando.

–Ah, entonces ¿estás aquí para pedir disculpas?

Dijo con un tono juguetón y provocativo. Mirándolo de soslayo en una forma que esperaba fuera seductora.

–No, ese no es mi estilo –se movió despacio, poniendo una mano cercad e él para que sus rostros se acercaran –. Estoy aquí para recuperar lo que es mío.

El peso de Radamanthys y de su armadura era inmenso, pero Saga lo soportó bien. Hubiera podido rechazarlo, hubiera podido reclamarle lo sucedido aquella última noche pero eso no serviría de nada, era cerrar una puerta en un pasillo donde – al menos por el momento– era la única. Saga no podía entender el interés del otro en su persona, pero ya que sabía que era auténtico no iba a despreciarlo.

Nunca nadie iba a manipularlo de nuevo, pero podía compartir su cuerpo y los placeres del mismo con aquel hombre.

Radamanthys por su parte sintió que el torbellino en su mente iba calmándose conforme la lengua tibia de Saga le acariciaba. Había un cierto sosiego en esa persona al que no podía renunciar; entre toda la asfixiante vida de la superficie de la tierra había una existencia a la cual quería aferrarse y nada iba a impedirle hacerlo. Ordenó a su armadura apartarse y él mismo se despojó de la ropa. El sol le quemaba la espalda, las olas del mar le rozaban los dedos de los pies y Saga apretaba, rasguñaba y jadeaba; si eso no era estar vivo, no sabía qué podría ser. No aborrecía esa vida.


	14. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Saga aun se sentía adormecido, y lo que más deseaba era deslizarse de vuelta al sueño, pero una boca torturando su nuca y su oreja derecha no iban a permitírselo.

Suspiró, tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar y quería fingir que dormía para poder hacerlo. El día anterior, después de dudar durante semanas, finalmente se había atrevido a escribirle a su hermano. Dentro de poco incluso se atrevería a hablar con Milo. También había hablado con Atenea mediante el poder de su cosmos, ella sin duda sabía dónde encontrarlo, pero no lo había necesitado todavía, por suerte; tarde o temprano tendría que volver al Santuario pero mientras tanto la vida era apacible y la tregua seguía en pie; la tierra y el inframundo funcionaban de manera correcta.

Radamanthys atacó su cuello de nuevo, removiéndose sobre él, enterrándolo un poco más en la arena. Seguían en la costa de Grecia, en la choza sin ventanas echa de troncos astillados, donde no había nada más que lo esencialmente necesario. Su relación había retomado el camino que tenía antes, basándose en el sexo sin palabras aunque con una actitud más relajada, sin competencia y –para alivio de Radamanthys– sin pláticas sobre viejas pesadillas luego de terminar; en lugar de eso solían dormir o si era demasiado temprano, se acariciaban lentamente sin decir una sola sílaba.

No era precisamente edificante, pero Saga encontraba satisfacción en aquellos encuentros. Pensaba que estaba bien, para ser el primer amante, el primero de muchos –de acuerdo a su propia expectativa–, no tenía prisa por cambiar la situación ni a Radamanthys. No tenia apetito de nada diferente, ni tenía quejas contra su comportamiento. El espectro iba y venía, según le demandaran sus misiones, cuando lo dejaba solo era un tiempo muy apreciado, de reflexión y calma y cuando volvía se encerraban recostados sobre la arena hasta empaparse en sudor.

Finalmente se giró despacio y le ofreció su boca mirándolo a los ojos, algo turbulento había dentro de Radamanthys que no sabía en qué consistía, pero que iba calmándose con el paso de los días. Quería creer que todo eso serviría de algo; tenía la impresión de que era como pasar un regalo. Él aun en su locura y su maldad había protegido siempre a Milo, le había permitido crecer y tener una paz interna que a su vez lo llevó a depurar y sanar a Kanon y éste a pesar de su maldad y su mala influencia había tenido la fuerza de sanarlo a él a través de la verdad y la honestidad.

Saga tenía la esperanza que a través de la pasión de su cuerpo, la aceptación de sus brazos y aquellos despertares amenos y enternecedores, pudiera calmar el torbellino dentro del interior de Radamanthys. Podría ser que lo lograra o que no, pero no tenía prisa en alejarse.

El inglés lo besó con entrega, encontraba paz en el abrazo íntimo de Saga, una paz que le permitía vivir sobre la tierra, que hacía que el verde del pasto le irritara menos y que el aliento de los vivientes no le escociera la piel; incluso comenzaba a disfrutar del aroma en su piel, a sal y pescado seco. Se sabía adicto al espacio entre sus brazos, ese era su nuevo hogar.

**FIN**


End file.
